Star Trek:Enterprise:Future Generations
by Kyle McFly
Summary: This is a croosover between Star Trek:Enterprise and Star Trek VI:The Undiscovered Country.After the explosion of the Klingon Moon Praxis,a vortex appears,taking the Enterprise NX01 into the future....


STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE:FUTURE GENERATIONS

Chapter One:Praxis,the Klingon Moon.

"_Captain s log,Stardate 9501.03.Captain Hikaru Sulu,recording,USS Excelsior.After 3 years we have completed our first mission cataloguing gaseous anomalies.It is my duty to report that I had an outstanding crew". _Captain Hikaru Sulu finished making his recording as a young Vulcan Ensing named Tuvok approached him offering a cup of tea."Your tea,Captain" said the young Vulcan Ensing. "Thank you,Ensing Tuvok.Mmmmm...you make an excellent tea.I will have to promote you" said Sulu as he was drinking. "But sir...that is not necessary.I was only triying to give you what you had requested.A promotion is not really necessary". Sulu eyed Tuvok,looking for an expression. "Vulcans.They dont have a sense of humor". "Sir" asked a preplexed Tuvok.

"I know them extremely well,Tuvok.And they dont have a sense of humor at all". Sid Sulu as Tuvok was poring more tea. "Sir,I..." suddenly Tuvok was interrupted as the ship began to move violently. "Report" said the Captain as he was incorporating to his command chair. "I have an energy wave bearing Mark .710" cried the science officer as he was reading at his console. "Visual" Said Sulu as on the viewscreen,a huge wave of energy was about hit the ship. "Shields!Shields" cried the Captain as the ship was knocked over. "She is not answering the helm" yelled an officer. "Starboard thrusters!Turn her into the wave" yelled Sulu as he was triying to hang on. The starship finally got free. "Dont tell me that was a meteor shower" Said Sulu,staring at the viewscreen. "Negative sir.The explosion originated at bearing 0.6 Mark 2.It s...

It s Praxis,sir.It s a Klingon Moon" said Science Officer Vultane.

"Praxis is their key energy facility" said Sulu,astonished. "Send to Klingon High Command:_This is Excelsior,a Federation Starship.We have monitored a large explosion in this sector.Do you require assistance"_ "Mr Vultane,any more data" asked Sulu.

"Yes sir,I...cant confirm the existance of Praxis." said Vultane. "On Screen" said Sulu as he was standing up.On the screen,Praxis had a huge hole on its surface.Then a Klingon was seen screaming and engulfed with fire.Then a Klingon officer appeared.He seemed normal. "This is Brigadier Kerla speaking for the High Command.There has been an incident on Praxis,however everything is under control and we dont need assistance.Obey treary stipulations,and remain outside the Neutral Zone". Then in Klingon letters it read

"AN INCIDENT". "Should we report this sir" asked Janice Rand,the communications officer. "Are you kidding?Nah."...Tuvok approached his Captain. "This is a very unusual situation,Captain." "I know.But we must inform Starfleet Command of what had just happened.Those Klingon devils are in a real mess".Said the Captain as he was staring at the viewscreen with the message "AN INCIDENT". "Will it be wise to help them,Captain" asked Tuvok. "I dont know if they ever thank us for helping them..."

Then the USS Excelsior continued its mission.

Chapter II:The Vortex into the Unknown

Time:May 23,2152.On board the NX 01 ENTERPRISE

_"Captain s Starlog,May 23,2152.The Enterprise is heading back to Earth for major repairs and shore leave.The crew is tired,and after all we had been trough,I think that we really deserve to rest for a while.However I have the feeling that something might go wrong and that we will have to cancel our shore leave". Captain Jonathan Archer finished with his log. Suddenly,the ship began to move violently. "Report" Said Archer as he sat in his chair. "I am reading unusual formations in the space time continuum sir!It looks that a vortex or portal in space is opening" Said Science Officer T Pol as she was staring at her scanner. "All engines full reverse" screamed Archer as he was triying to get his ship out of there. "Trucker here sir.I am afraid that it wont do any good.The engines cant escape the pull of this thing" said Engineer Trucker trough the intercom. "T Pol what are our options! Asked Archer. "None sir!I think that we have to get through the other side of this thing" screamed T Pol as she was triying to hang on. "Well everyone brace for impact" screamed Archer as his ship was being pulled towards the portal..._

Suddenly everything seemed normal again. Archer opened his eyes. "Damage report"

"We appear to be still in one piece sir" said Lt Reed as he was looking at the monitors."Good.Archer to Engineering.Trip,how are we doing" Asked the Captain to his Engineer Officer. "Well although we are still in one piece,I cant guarantee that we ll move anywhere any time soon.Warp Drive is off line,Captain.We have impulse only".

"Brilliant." Said Archer. "We are a sitting duck.T Pol,where are we" "Captain" said T Pol as she was examinating some readings in her scanner. "The astronomical readings are all wrong.However I read a Class M world ahead...Sir...It s Earth" Said a stunned T Pol.

"Earth?Great this means that we reached home sooner than we expected" said a pleased Archer. "Hoshi open a channel to Starfleet Command" . said Archer as he was ready to signal Earth. "Wait a minute Captain.I cant get them.However I am picking up something else,its audio only". "Ok" said Archer. "Let s hear it" . "_Today it s an important date in the history of the Federation and the Klingon Empire.Although Praxis ,the Klingon Moon exploded,we are sure that the peace talks will help the relation between the two,as the Starship Enterprise will be the mediator of these talks.Klingon Chancellor Gorkon"..._

"Turn it off" Said Archer. "Peace talks with the Klingon Empire?And we are going to be the mediators?What is going on here" "Sir...the current calendar has changed,we are in the year 2293" Said T Pol as she was looking at her scanner. "We are in the late 23rd Century". "Let me guess...time travel.Now what do we do" Said a stunned Archer.

"Well we could go to Earth and have the ship repaired" said Lt Reed.

"No.We must avoid contact with this time line.We cant risk damaging its natural flow...whatever it might be..."


End file.
